Tangled
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: Charlotte was young, careless, when she met him. He promised to marry her, and then he left. When he didn't return, she moved on and tried to rebuild the wreckage. She thought her pain was over, but he's back. Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Tangled

_Tangled:_

_A Pirates of the Caribbean Story_

A young girl of 17 put her hands on her lower stomach and watched the horizon, searching for the ship that was a week late. It was a ship with black sails and it was carrying her lover, the father of the baby currently taking form inside of her. As the sun set, she sat at the end of the dock and let the tears that had been threatening to expel all day finally fall. Her flaxen hair whipped in the coastal wind, but she didn't bother to retie it this time, so it caught the last of the fading sunlight and turned golden brown in the playful light. She blinked her once bright, blue eyes against the tears that continued to fall off her face and onto the bodice of her simple, pale green dress. The sailors who saw her at the docks everyday passed her now, frowning, with looks of pity on their old, wise faces. The girl, ignoring the murmurs behind and around her, continued to watch the horizon as the sun sank deeper into the water and the world grew steadily darker.

Finally, when the only light was the moon, the blonde haired woman rose from her place. As she looked back into the town where she had grown up, the town where she was now a figure for rumors and scandal, someone whom her parents had disowned, she knew she couldn't go back. She stepped off the deck and onto the sand, then walked towards the shore. She knew he wasn't coming back, because he never did keep his promises, and now, this time she wasn't going to wait around like a pathetic house-wife. She let her fingers lace through the trinket hanging from her neck, and then she pulled until it fell gently into her palm.

With one last look at the small, glittering opal she had been given by her love, she cast it into the open water watching it be washed into the current of the ocean and then sink to the depths forever. Feeling strangely smug as she walked off down the beach, the soon-to-be mother never looked back at her once perfect life. And had she looked back that night? Well, she would have seen first hand what happens to dreamers like the man she had been waiting for; the one who weeks later, would come home.

**Five Years Later; Pirate's Island Located Somewhere Off the Coast of Jamaica;**

"Mama, that man in the corner is awaitin' for sumtin' to drink." A woman with elbow length dirty blonde hair, freckled nose, bronzed skin, and dull blue eyes looked down at the little boy and smiled. He was the perfect cross between his mother and his father. Dark brown hair fell into his navy blue eyes and skimmed the length of his chin, while his freckled skin and sweet smile lit up his face. The woman, Charlotte, smiled at her son and ruffled his hair with her palm. John, the little five year old, laughed and hugged his mother around her legs.

"It's pronounced waiting, Johnny, and something. We may live on this filthy island, but you will speak in a proper manner." Charlotte said while dusting her hands off on her white apron that was covering her simple gray dress. Now 22 years old, Charlotte had fled her old life, jumped onto a merchant ship, got off at the first stop which had been this island, and had her child. She had changed her name last name to Bradshaw and made a new life for herself.

"Yes, mama." John said while straightening up and 'being the man of the house,' as his mother jokingly laughed. "And what have I told you about being out in the tavern, hmm? You are to stay behind the counter with Ms. Sweeney or back in the house until I come home." Charlotte said as John looked to the floor. With another 'Yes, mama' John went back behind the counter to where a older, motherly woman was wiping the counter off. Charlotte smiled before setting off to where a man in the corner sat, hat pulled low on his face. Sitting next to him was a man with a graying beard and a sign-up sheet. Apparently, they were looking for a crew.

Charlotte wiped her hands and walked over to the back table, holding a tray and two empty glasses. Cutting the sashay in her walk down to a minimum, so not to look like the harlots that littered the tavern, she smiled and brought herself up to her full height as she reached the table.

"What can I bring you, gentlemen?" Charlotte asked, her proper upbringing shining through in the way she spoke. The graying man looked up, smiling, while the man whose face was hidden under the hat turned his head sharply. With an uneasy feeling, Charlotte set the empty glasses down and grabbed a pitcher of rum from a passing waitress. "Thanks, Ninny." She said to the waitress who she had been friends with for awhile. "I assume it would be rum?" She asked questioningly to the two men.

"Aye, missy, that'd be fine." The older man said as Charlotte poured the glasses. She slid one glass to the other man at the end of the table, and the man caught it without looking up.

"Good luck with your crew," she said as she heard her name called from behind her.

"Charlotte! Com ge' yo boy bufo' I throw 'im ou' gain!" Throwing back her hair, Charlotte rushed forward to grab John from the tavern keepers rough hands. Marty, whose real name was Martha, had let Charlotte work at the tavern for the past five years, but she had always told her that John was to be kept out of sight unless he was doing work. "Righ' now he's abein a nuisance."

"Sorry, Marty, it won't happen again." With a look that could have sent the most scurvy of seadogs to the depths, Charlotte took John's arm and dragged him back into the kitchen where she sat him down on a stool by the hearth. "John, what have I told you about being out in the tavern? Stay with Ms. Sweeney." John nodded fervently as his mother scolded him. With one last narrowed gaze, Charlotte backed out of the kitchen and into the bar area, promptly running into a man.

"Alrigh, luv?" The man asked and Charlotte froze. That voice, that hat, this man's aura surrounding the table. She knew who he was immediately and felt the emotions from years ago swell into her heart again. With a steadying breath, she righted herself and tugged down on her apron.

"Quite, thank you." She said in clipped tones while turning on her heel and making her way back into the kitchen. Charlotte found John sitting where she had left him; when he turned to look at the intruder, his face paled and he got up from the stool.

"Mama? Are you feeling well?" Charlotte had to look away as she gripped back the tears. "You want a glass of water or sumthin?" John asked again. Leveling a hand to her eyes so no one would see the tears, she let John hug her around her petite waist and took a steadying breath. The sounds of heavy boots hitting the ground on the door in front of the galley, pacing.

"I'll be right back, Johnny. Stay in here for just a moment more." Walking out of the kitchen for the second time she halted to stare at the man. When he noticed her presence, he turned towards her and lifted his hat high enough on his head that she could see his face. The same deep brown eyes, rimmed with blackened kohl, the same charming grin with gold teeth, although they were perfectly straight, and the same long, aristocratic nose.

"Charlotte," He spoke her name on a whisper and she shuddered against his words. It sounded so familiar to have him say her name once again. "It's been too long."

With a sob, Charlotte spoke quickly and quietly, "You need to leave me alone and not bother me or my boy. Just go back to your table and I'll send another barmaid over to help you. Goodbye, Jack," Quickly, she turned around and made for the safety of the rest of the tavern, but a bejeweled hand caught her arm.

"Now just' wait a minute," Captain Jack Sparrow said as he spun her around to face him. His tone wasn't angry, but pleading, "I jus' wanta talk." Charlotte raised her hand to take his arm away when the kitchen door swung open. There stood John, ready to defend his mother and it was terribly hard not to note the striking similarities between the two males.

"Mama?" John asked, while letting his weapon (a stirring spoon) drop from his hands. Charlotte sighed and blinked back her tears.

"John, meet your father."

--

Hello! So, this is my short story that I will be writing to help me get over some writer's block and just because I had this as an idea, but didn't want to be committed to writing a big chapter story. I hope that you can all enjoy, because it's going to be good for me to write. The updates will probably come at least three times a week; I won't hold myself to it though, because I'm already writing three _Harry Potter _stories as well.

Enough of my babble though. Give me a shout out if you like it, and I'm taking names if you would like to be entered into the story. I'll probably just use one name for now and then do this again towards later chapters.

Hope you're having a wonderful day!


	2. Scared

_Scared_

"My father?"

"Me son?"

John and Jack spoke at the same time while looking at each other, the resemblance making Jack pale and John glare at the strange man. Was this really the father he had been looking for all along? The man he pictured coming to save he and his mother from this island? He couldn't believe that his father was a pirate, a drunkard, and just generally a law breaker. He looked up into his mother's eyes, which were brimming with tears, and he knew that this was the truth.

Only once had he seen his mother, the strongest person he knew, cry and that was only because she was telling him of his father. She painted a glorious picture, but now he knew this not to be true. He was beginning to wonder if the whole story she told him was a lie; immediately though he felt bad for thinking of his mother like that.

"I'm sorry, John, I couldn't have you knowing," Charlotte said as she wiped her hands across the back of her eyes, "It was for the better, you're only five years old!" Frustrated, she spun around fiercely to face Jack, who was staring with wide eyes and the mother of his son, and his former lover.

"Ye didn' wait fo' me." He stated as she glared fiercely into his eyes. He had come back from the voyage that marked him a pirate to find that she was gone; the house she had occupied was empty and she had left without a note or any explanation to the people. Some sailors said they had seen a specter of a young blonde woman floating across the land with her hand lying over her stomach.

He hadn't believed them as he left. Now, though, he realized that he shouldn't have given up so easily. His deep eyes sought the light of her own blue eyes, but she looked away almost instantaneously.

"I knew you weren't coming back, Jack. What was the point?" As he began to speak, she cut him off and took John's much smaller hand in her own. "This conversation is over, Sparrow, please pay your bill and leave us alone."

As she walked away, mumbling something to the tavern owner who had witnessed the whole exchange, he watched her with unfailing eyes. Almost running back to his place at Gibb's table, he threw down a shilling to the old man. "Keep an eye ou' fo' crewmen, I'll be back."

Charlotte quickened her pace, grasping harder to John's hand as he looked behind him in awe. That man, the infamous Captain Sparrow was his father? "Mama! He's a right fine pirate, mama, and we should go back so he can tell us more stories!" John said excitedly as he pulled harder against Charlotte's hand.

"Not now, John, we're going home. Hopefully, that scoundrel will be gone before morning time." John pouted, giving one last tug before finally giving up. Charlotte sighed, raising her eyes to the heavens. "There, now that's a good lad, let's go."

As soon as they had begun moving again and she had loosened her grip, John broke free from Charlotte's grasp; he turned and ran the other direction. "John Bradshaw! Get back here this instant!" She screeched as she turned and ran after him, her apron billowing out behind her. She could still see him as he ran, her heart stopping as a dark figure stepped into his path. "John!" She yelled out, but it was too late as he careened into the person, falling to a halt.

Catching up to her son, she swept his trembling form off the ground and into her arms as the man glowered at her. "Terribly sorry, sir; we were playing a game, you see, and it got out of hand," She trailed off as the larger figure held up an old, ringed hand. She saw the cuff of the old gray coat fall back, exposing the old scar. It was of a P. She gasped.

"Don' be, young missy. He's jus' a small lad, is 'e not?"

For the second time that night, Charlotte's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She knew that voice, the old, rotted looking digits, and even the feathered hat. Praying he would not recognize her, she nodded her head and went to leave. She didn't get very far as he called out again.

"Miss Charlie, don' tink I don' recognize ya. Com' give ya ol' friend a hug," He shouted out to her, his voice becoming shifty and reckless.

John trembled in her arms, leaning his head into her neck and burying his face in her hair, whispering the faintest of mamas. Charlotte stood on her heels, turning slowly as she faced his gleaming smile.

Barbossa.

--

Well, interesting chapter/development, is it not? I had a slight change from where I was going with this part, but I think it turned out better than I could hope. I wish the chapter was a little longer, though. This fits everything in nicely for the next chapter, so I guess that makes up for it.

Anyways, before I ramble on anymore, I just want to thank my two reviewers (lina and snuffles-sweetie) for leaving me a comment. I really enjoyed having them!

Thanks again and have a great day!


	3. Wanting

_Wanting_

Charlotte side-stepped Barbossa, pretending not to notice the gleaming look in his eye as she began to walk back towards the tavern. She could find an alternate route to her cottage, and then this would all be behind her. She tried, and failed, not to notice the way John was staring behind her shoulder.

Charlotte heard the heavy footfalls come into step next to her and she felt her heart rate quicken. "Now, now Charlie, I don' wanna be causin' no truble. Jus' lookin' for ol' Jack." Barbossa said as they continued to walk back to the lighted part of town. She scoffed in an unladylike fashion and John stifled a giggle in her shoulder.

Barbossa looked sharply at the boy.

"So, this be the un Sparrow mentioned." With a surprisingly soft hand, Barbossa reached forward and smoothed out the boys unruly mahogany hair. "He's a right cross between you two, Charlie." Barbossa said, losing his accent and speaking properly as she knew he could.

Charlotte nodded her head and let a small smile grace her lips. Barbossa had been the man set as Jack's first mate, as he'd need an experienced sailor for his first time as captain. The man had helped them sneak around together, and had been there for her when she had had to leave. He was almost like the uncle she always wanted to have around.

Almost.

But she had lost most respect for them when they hadn't come back. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen Captain Sparrow since he was in the tavern. He was with a graying man, a bit thick around the middle, if you understand." Charlotte said while coming to a halt in the town square. She pointed over to the tavern, where a man in dark boots and hat was exiting the door. "There he is now."

Barbossa smiled once more, ruffled John's hair, and tipped his hat as he walked away. He grabbed Jack around the scruff of his neck and pushed him back inside. Finally, John looked up at his mother, sliding down her hip to stand on the ground.

"That was a wonderful adventure! Wait til' I tell the boys at school." Charlotte looked down, about to reprimand the young child, but thought better of it. The people in this town didn't care about where she came from, what she did, but only that she was a hard worker. She took care of her family and that she was respected at the tavern. She supposed this story wouldn't change how people thought of her.

"What will you tell them, John; that we fought one of the most dreaded Captains in the Spanish Main?" Charlotte laughed as she and John walked on, their feet hitting the dry sand that littered the shore. The cottage was close to the sea, but was set farther back, along the dock lines. The breeze blew through the door as she rattled with the lock.

"I'm sure I'll think o' something', mama." He said as he helped turn the handle on the rusting door. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh as his eye lids began to droop. He gave her as mean of a look as he could muster before sinking to the rug and removing his shoes and shirt.

"Let's get you to bed, shall we?" She asked as she scooped him into her arms and carried him in to the second room of the house; a small bedroom that had been made into his own. She sat him on the box-spring bed and pulled his quilt over him. "Have dreams of happiness, John Sparrow." She whispered as his eyes closed.

Closing the door softly behind her, Charlotte made her way back into the main room of the cottage. She picked up John's discarded shirt and shoes, dumping the shirt into a laundry tub in the corner. She stoked the fire with wood and lit a match, catching the wood on fire and setting it roaring.

With a sigh of contentedness, she also lit a candle and placed in on the table next to the settee, where she sat and found the abandoned copy of the book she had been reading earlier. As she turned the pages, she found herself not really understanding the words, but thinking back on the evening.

The reemergence of Jack she knew would have happened sooner or later, but she was hoping that after five years away her heart would have been fixed. Seeing him again, though, made her want to fall to the ground like the seventeen year old she used to be. Before he had left, she had been at the height of her happiness; living a life that she knew she had always wanted.

She wasn't weighed down with the burden of being the Admiral's daughter anymore and she was no longer a society woman. She was able to have the friends she wanted to and to have dreams.

It had all ended when she had found out she was pregnant and the Admiral had sent Jack on a secret mission he would only find out about after he left. She had been devastated; angry at her parents for doing this to her.

And when Jack hadn't returned in the allotted time, she had just given up. She had left and gotten on the first ship off the island. She'd ended up where she needed to be though, she thought, as she looked to the closed door of John's room.

She sat the book down and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers. What was it that she really wanted after all these years? Did she still want to be free? Did she still feel that desire to be more than she was now, to have more than she did now?

Charlotte knew that answer before she had even asked it.

--

Well, this is how I saw Barbossa before he turned out to be the thieving wretch we all know he was. This is also a chapter where we find out to back story to some of what Charlotte has gone through. In the next chapter, we'll see more of Jack, because he was left out some in this one! I'll have an update for you tomorrow too, since I missed the past few days.

Thanks for the reviews and hits! You guys are awesome.

And don't forget about me changing my username. It's only a matter of time!

Have a great day!


	4. Leaving

_Leaving_

"_Bootstrap!" The young blonde ran towards a man with deep brown hair, a father type figure who was hauling a strand of rope over his shoulder. He slowed and waited as the girl ran towards him and the ship behind him. It was funny to watch a girl who had been brought up in a world where a woman only spoke when spoken to run to him, her skirts flying up to her ankles. _

"_The sailors are going to be stunned, Charlie, you can't just go running around." The man named Bootstrap said when the girl caught up to him. Her blue eyes sparkled as she hugged him tightly, but they were rimmed with tears when she looked up to him again. _

"_Is it true, Bill, are you really hoisting sail today?" He nodded silently and she looked back towards the ship once again. She had once marveled over the enormous black sails and the dark teak wood, but now it was like the bane of her existence. In all her 17 years, she had never felt more betrayed. "It was my father, wasn't it? He must be the one doing this." She spoke more to herself than to the man in front of her._

_Bootstrap Bill looked away from the young girl and towards the end of the dock, watching his captain stride forward in all his arrogance. "Can't ever know for sure, Charlie, but we'll be back alright. Old Jacky will get us back." Charlotte nodded her head as she heard the footsteps come up from behind her. She turned sharply, flying into the arms of the much younger man. He was only around twenty-three at this time. _

"_You promise me right now, Jack Sparrow, you promise me you'll come back to me." She cried as the tears leaked from her eyes and on to his naval uniform. He pushed her hair back from her flushed face and touched her lower stomach briefly. _

"_I'll be back, Charlotte," He squeezed her tightly, stepping back as the crew began to board the ship for their journey. "I'll always come back."_

Charlotte shot up from her reading spot, the whiplash of her sudden movement causing her to grip her head in pain. Why was she suddenly having these dreams again? They had eluded her for almost a year, but now they were back. Was it because Jack was back? She shook her head from these thoughts.

There was a slight padding on the floor and she turned to see John coming down the hall in naught but his underpants. With a laugh, Charlotte straightened her dressing gown and opened her arms for him. As he was returning her embrace, there was a sharp knock on the front door.

She looked up sharply, trying not to frighten John with her suddenness. Telling herself to calm down, she reasoned with herself that no one would harm them. _You are on a pirate island,_ a voice in her mind told her.

"John, stay here, please." She spoke sternly but with a kind face as she went to the cottage door. With a deep breath she wrenched it open.

Jack stood with a slight grin on his face, his dark eyes shining in the early morning light. "Ello, luv." He said in a thick, sultry voice as he took in her 'indecent' attire. _Not that he hasn't seen less,_ the snide voice told her again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a harsh whisper, looking over her shoulder to see John staring with his mouth agape. "Shut your mouth John, before you catch flies." His mouth abruptly shut, and she turned back to Jack, who was smirking at her.

"Com' ovr' ere' boy." He said; John was happy to oblige as he jumped from his seat, seeming to catch himself as he slowly made his way to them again. He stepped around Charlotte to stand in front of Jack, trying to look big, but only succeeding in comical as he was a five year old.

Jack sank to his haunches and looked into John's eyes. He stared back with wide eyes as Jack brought his hand to John's brown hair. "Ye tak' afta' ye pops, ya know that, son?" He asked and John's lips twitched.

Dying to do the same, his hand reached out and flirted with a trinket in Jack's hair. They smiled at each other as Charlotte looked on with a hesitant smile. As Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, she just didn't know what, John looked up at his mother with a boyish smile.

"Can I see the ship, mama? Can I see Cap'n Sparrow's ship?" He looked so innocent that Charlotte spoke before she realized it.

"Of course you can."

He smiled and took Jack's hand, leading him down towards the docks. She hadn't noticed before, but she realized that at the very last dock was the ship she had been dreading to see since she realized Jack was back.

_The Black Pearl._

--

Sigh. Wow, how is it all going to turn out? Charlotte knows Bootstap and Barbossa, does she know the rest of the crew as well? And if so, why is she letting John to the ship?

And my biggest question to you is: Will Jack want to take John from Charlotte?

Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all of the reviews and all of the people reading! PotC is probably my favorite to write just because I know people are great on here!

Have a great night!


	5. Remember

_Remember_

"That's your ship, that black one there?" John questioned in astonishment, his sea colored eyes gleaming as he took in the vastness of what he was staring towards. Before having a chance to respond, he took off down the dock and towards the ship, picking up a old piece of drift wood and using it as a sword. Charlotte followed behind her son and tried to look nonchalant when she really just wanted to run after John.

_You're a grown girl now, Charlie, you're a mother. Be proper._

Jack followed next to Charlotte, watching her from his peripheral vision. "You know, Charlotte, e' really is a fine cross betwixt us." Charlotte tried to not laugh as she resisted the urge to correct Jack's speech. They stood in silence for a moment as John pretended to fight with a sailor who was standing next to a moored ship on the dock. She let out a deep laugh, though, as the man fell into the water.

"John Bradshaw, you apologize this instant!" She called out as the man came spluttering up from the water. But John and the man only laughed, before he made his way down the rest of the dock and came to stand in front of the large ship. She didn't notice Jack had stopped until she turned to speak to him and he was no longer there.

She looked up at him, barely reaching his shoulders with her height. "What is it, Jack, I can tell John to get down if you don't want him aboard?" She said, her voice filling with something akin to hurt. Charlotte shook her head, she would not show emotion when it came to Jack; it would only get her hurt.

"Bradshaw; I never thought you would be so ashamed to be associated with family."

With a strange noise building in his throat, Jack moved on again, walking faster until he had gotten out of Charlotte's way and had reached the boy. _His boy_, he reminded himself with a shudder. "Shoul' we go aboard, sonny?" He asked with a gold-glinted smile. The eager five year old nodded excitedly and then stopped himself as he looked at his mother walking slowly towards them. Jack rolled his eyes, "She won' min.' You be wit' me now."

Extending his hand to John, the two males maneuvered their way up the gangplank and onto the ship. When they were out of sight, Charlotte slumped onto the railing against the dock. She didn't know why she trusted Jack to keep her boy safe, but there was something strange compelling her to trust him.

She knew it was foolish and she knew that when it got down to it, she would most likely regret this decision; for now, though, she would let them be. For Jack would be gone in a couple of days and then they would live in peace again. Although, something about what he had said about family was bothering her immensely.

He had never cared for her family, just like they had never cared for him; so why would he care now. It was just something as simple as changing her last name, but he seemed to take it personally. Subconsciously, she thought to a time when she had needed her family the most and had been abandoned.

"_Seventeen, unwed, and pregnant with a bastard child, Charlotte? Is this the way you repay us for the years and the education we have given you?" A prim and proper woman of advanced age asked from the winged-chair next to the fire. She had the same flaxen hair as her daughter, although not as unruly or wild. Her dark navy eyes were unsettling as they watched her daughter fidget. _

"_It wasn't purposeful mother, but we love--" Charlotte started, watching her hands fidget with her sleeve hems as her father moved away from the fireplace. _

"_You have disrespected your mother, this family, and my name as Admiral. You are lucky we are even allowing you inside of this house at the moment." He spoke in a cool voice, betraying nothing but saying everything with his eyes. Ashamed, Charlotte felt her eyes well with tears she knew she would not be permitted to shed. _

"_And what of the boy, Charlotte, the young Captain whom has his life to think of setting? Is he going to be burdened with a tart of a girl like you?" It had always been her mother's cruel words that had hurt the most and Charlotte's anger and shame grew more. She was beginning to doubt the love that Captain Sparrow had said he possessed for her._

"_I'm so deeply ashamed mother, father," She said, finally lifting her eyes up to meet those of her parents. They were cold and she glanced down once more, "I only want to tell you that we shall be marrying and that we do love each other." _

_With one last look, her father said the words to her that felt like poison to her heart. "You won't be, because he's leaving soon."_

Charlotte remembered the way her heart had felt, how she had fled the room and ran straight to the docks where she had found Bill, the dock where Jack had told her he would be coming back to her. She closed her eyes, opening them after a moment to find the man she'd missed for so long staring at her.

The words left her mouth before she knew what she was saying. "My father said you had your whole life ahead of you, that you couldn't be bothered with me; is that why you never came back?"

--

I know, right? I'm a terrible person, not updating for over a week and then leaving you with that one? Well, I just want to explain to you my situation: my internet breaks down and my computer shuts itself off to all other connections; when this is fixed, I find I have lost all of my unsaved works (this chapter and about 3 others for this story) so I start from scratch; and last but not least, I realized that my computer was locked and I didn't have the password.

But now that it's all worked out, I'm rewriting the unsaved chapters and should have an update up to chapter 8 once for the next 3 days. Hope that makes up for everything, and thanks for the reviews and people reading!

You guys rock! Have an awesome night (and wish me luck on my speech I still need to write!).


	6. Excuses

_Excuses_

His face was blank. There was no underlying emotion left in his eyes, and this only confirmed the fact that he had left because of her. Charlotte's eyes welled with tears and emotion that she never wanted to feel again. She couldn't look up at him but she did manage to flinch when he knelt down in front of her, trying to catch her gaze.

"Tha's not wat happen'd, Charlotte." Jack said quickly, trying to catch her hands as she pulled away from him more. "Jus' ere me out."

Charlotte stood quickly, shaking Jack off and trying to walk away. "I can't trust you, Jack, just leave us alone." Calling out for John, she walked towards the ship and watched as the startled boy dropped his fake sword and stood at attention. "You tell Captain Sparrow goodbye and thank him for allowing you to see his ship." She stated sternly with no room for argument.

John looked wary of his mother for a moment, before turning and running to give Jack a hug. "Thank ya, Cap'n Sparrow. She's a real beauty." Jack smiled sadly at his son as he bent down to eye level with him.

"Why don' ye come wit me an' we can ge' sum dinner, aye?" Charlotte stiffened as she watched her only companion left fall for Sparrow's charm. She stood firm as the two men turned to look at her.

"Absolutely not. We are going home," As John opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off, "No arguing, John. You march your way towards our house. Right. This. Instant."

Hanging his head, John made his way down the dock muttering under his breath. Once he was out of earshot, Charlotte rounded on Jack. "How dare you; who do you think you are? Do you think that I will just let you have him without a fight? He's my son, Sparrow." She backed a step up as Jack stood and looked down at her with darkening eyes.

"I'm not trying to steal him away, Charlotte. I just want to talk to you about what really happened. I need you to listen to me when I say that you are wrong about what happened five years ago." She noticed how he had dropped the 'pirate' talk and had resorted to his true accent. She took this as what he meant to be serious, but she had yet to relax her defensive state.

"What you say has no meaning for me, Captain. I don't want to listen to what you have to say: I'm a grown woman and can make my own inferences. And right now I'm saying that you're a liar and I will not forgive you for what happened five years ago." She spat, throwing his words back in his face. As she made her way down the dock, she missed Jack rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms to walk stealthily towards her.

With a screech, Charlotte was up in the air and beating the old blue coat that was attached to the back of Jack Sparrow. "Com' along, Johnny boy, we be eatin' together today." John jumped slightly but smiled at the look of his mother and father.

"Stop and put me down now, Jack." Charlotte was shrieking as John laughed. "He's never going to take me seriously after this." She said quietly to herself as she listened to Jack and John laugh at her. As they made their way into the town, Charlotte groaned when Marty walked out of the tavern to laugh at her predicament.

Many of the townspeople knew Charlotte, and were happy to see her with someone who was holding her boy's hand and making him laugh. When they got to their destination, an old house that looked like an inn, Jack set Charlotte on the ground and turned her to face him. "Can you give me a chance to explain, Charlie?"

And although she really didn't want to, Charlotte allowed him to take her inside and reason with her.

--

Okay, crappiest chapter I have ever written, but this was really just a filler to the next one, which I promise you will be longer and better and much, much more exciting.

So, anyways, if you have any questions or comments, please leave me a review!

Love you guys! And be looking out for my username change!


	7. Gone

_Gone_

Charlotte watched Jack from across the table as John went to say hello to another of the inn's tenants. She didn't question how her son knew all of the people, for it seemed that everyone in town knew she and her child by this time in her life. However, it was strange how many people could greet Jack by name. "Have you been here before?" She asked with amazement as their food was brought to them.

Jack nodded slowly while watching her and ignoring his surroundings. It was his one shot to explain why he didn't come back. "Let's skip the small talk and get right down to what we're here for," He said with a solemn expression and she looked up at him waiting for him to elaborate. "I did come back, the ship was delayed, but I came back for you."

Shaking her head and looking away from his deep eyes, she sighed and controlled her voice as she spoke, "You don't have to lie to me anymore, Jack. Can't you just be open with me for once?" Her fist hit the table, sending the candle falling over and the wick extinguishing. The barmaid looked over to their table, where Jack quickly sent her away. "If you want me to stay then you will start telling me what needs to be said."

"Charlie, you can stop with the act too, ya know? I know that you feel hurt, that you're upset by all of this, but if you're not going to let me explain then I'll be the one to leave." Ashamed that she was acting like a five year old and not a twenty-two year old, she blinked quickly and nodded with a jerky movement. Jack sighed loudly, reaching out and tilting her chin up so that he was looking into her pale blue eyes. "I'm sorry; that was uncalled for."

Blinking slowly, Charlotte averted her eyes away from Jack and looked around the room for John. Her heart rate quickened as she found that he was no longer in the room. Her eyes widened and Jack's hand dropped as she spun her head quickly. "Where's John?" She asked in a harried voice as she stood from the table as if that would give her a larger perspective of the five table room. "Where is he, Jack? Where's my son?" She was shaking now as she walked around the whole room that had gone silent as they realized the crazy lady had lost her boy.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to find Jack repositioning his hat on his head. "Calm down, Charlotte, we'll find him." With tears in her eyes, she nodded and let Jack pull her out of the inn and into the deserted street. Going against her better instincts, Charlotte cupped her hands over her mouth and called out John's name. She didn't get to yell a second time as Jack slapped a hand over her open voice and glared into her eyes.

"You can't go round yellin,' Charlie, people will 'ear." Gazing back in confusion, Charlotte decided that Jack was probably right and that she wasn't going to waste time correcting his terrible grammar when her son was missing. "Now, where pray tell do you tink e'd be?" Charlotte searched the caverns of her mind, knowing that he wouldn't have gone back to the house without teling her.

_He did leave without telling you, so why wouldn't he just go home?_

With a sinking feeling in her gut, she put her face in her hands and began to shake. There were so many places he could have gone and so many people that she was sure if it was a kidnapping she would never find him. As silent tears fell from her blue eyes, she felt Jack wrap an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She couldn't believe that John had only just met his father: the person who had yet to explain to her about his absence and yet, she still felt her heart leap when he looked at her. The man that he had looked up to, not only because of the legends, but because he seemed to be an honorable captain with an honorable ship.

Her head snapped back as realization dawned in her eyes. "The docks, Jack, he must have gone back to the ship!" With a start, she took of running as Jack stood befuddled behind her. "Come on, we have to make sure he's alright." As some paternal instinct took over, Jack chased after the flowing blonde hair as they raced to where the _Pearl_ was docked.

"John! You make your way to the deck right _now_!" Charlotte yelled, scaring some of Jack's crew hands as she stomped up the gang-plank and made her way onto the ship. The men moved from her path as she tore around the deck, looking for her son. With a groan of frustration, she went to one of the doors and wrenched it open. She came upon a set of stairs and decided to take those stairs to wherever they may have led.

Jack rolled his eyes as he spotted Barbossa laughing on the helm. "We be takin' on mo' passgers, Jackie?" He said with a cruel, wheezing laugh. Jack smiled wearily, his gold teeth glinting in the moonlight as he walked towards the door that Charlotte had disappeared down.

"Not necessarily, Barbie," His smile turned to a smirk as 'Barbie' scowled, "Jus' wait til' there off me ship."

Traveling down the dark stairs, he saw Charlotte scolding John from where he was hidden in between two barrels. "You get out of there, or you'll be sorry when we get home." She threatened, not hearing Jack coming or just not caring. "I mean it, young man, I'll send you to Mrs. May while I work again. How'd you like that?" John cowered and then slowly walked forward, jolted by the rocking of the ship.

"Sorry, mother," He said timidly and Charlotte wavered for a moment before breaking into tears again, scaring John. "Mama? I'm sorry, mama, I didn't mean to run off. But there was a nice man there who said he'd take me to see the ship again and I wanted to so badly."

Lurching forward, she embraced her son sobbing out words that both scolded and pronounced her happiness that he wasn't hurt. Jack smiled as he walked forward and made his presence known. "It's nice to know you be alright." John looked down, ashamed that he had run, and Charlotte wiped her eyes as if not wanting Jack to see.

"We'll be going now," She said as she gathered John in her arms and shoved herself from the ground. Jack reached out and pulled her steady, smirking when she blushed. It warmed his heart to know that she still got flustered around him. As if sensing his smirk, Charlotte sent him a stern look. "You can finish explaining yourself tomorrow, if you'll still be in port." She said as they opened onto the deck.

Jack nodded, suddenly noticing all of the activity that was happening. And that the sails were open. And that the lights were behind them and not right up front. With dread he realized they had set sail, and he looked to Barbossa with a menace in his eyes.

As if feeling his glare, Barbossa looked up from the wheel. "Oh, did you say _not_ to take off?" Steam almost emitting from his ears, Jack turned when he felt yet another piercing glare boring into his neck. He turned to see blue eyes widening and growing darker with anger.

"As a matter of fact, you better start explaining. _Right. Now._"

--

Okay! I'm not going to tell you that I've been the most horrible person ever, because you can already tell that. But, I will tell you that I'm doing the next five chapters in the next four days, so there will be updates!

Questions for the readers: Did Jack secretly plan all of this? Is Charlotte going to kill Jack? And will they _ever_ get around to letting Jack explain himself?

Alas, not even I know those answers! Updates will be forthcoming, though, so we'll find out soon enough!

Keep sailing high and much love to you all!


	8. Trouble

_Trouble_

"Explain now why we can't just take one of the dinghies and go back to port." To say Charlotte was upset was an understatement. She was furious, livid, and if John hadn't been so upset she would have put a hand to Sparrow a long time ago. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at the woman who was acting more like a child than like a mother.

"Cus' there only be _one_ dinghy on the ship, an' we need that one." Jack wasn't sure what would happen, but he was not expecting Charlotte to grab his arm and pull with such force that he stumbled forward. "John, you go over and if that bed is clean you sit down. I'll be back to talk to you in a minute." With her eyes glaring holes in the wood, she dragged Jack behind her and slammed the door to the Captain's Quarters.

"You will listen to this only once because I will say it only once. This little _ploy_ will not help your case at all." Her eyes narrowed as she pushed Jack and he hit the door behind him. "I will _not_ fall for your tricks again, Sparrow. You will not get away with this one."

Without thinking, Jack pushed back, sending flying backwards. He didn't stop as his eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. "If you didn't realize, _Kent_, I had nothing to do with any of this. It's Barbossa who chose to sail." As he stepped away, Charlotte angrily grabbed his coat lapel and spun him towards her.

"You'll do well not to put a hand to me for the rest of the voyage." Jack rolled his eyes as he went to leave, but her hand on his coat stopped him again. "And you should know I'm Bradshaw now; never will I associate with the Kent's again." With a deliberate movement, Jack reached his hands down and peeled hers off of his coat.

He smirked as he walked away, and Charlotte let her cold front crumble as she put her face in her hands. She looked up sharply as Jack's voice drifted back to her. "Since you're going to be here for awhile, then why don't you be of some help? We could always use another deck hand." Jack heard her cry of frustration and laughed to himself as he made his way to the helm.

"This may just turn out to be a good idea, Barbossa." he told his first mate as he took the wheel. They smiled with somewhat similar grins as the doors to the Captain's Quarters slammed.

Charlotte slammed the door and had to compose herself before she turned to John. She was about to start on a tirade, but she came up short as she saw John asleep on Jack's bed. She gazed at him for a minute, then began pacing back and forth. "Stupid, stupid, Sparrow. It's not like he has any idea what it's like for me, what it's like to have to watch someone grow up." With a sigh she sat behind the large desk that occupied most of the space in the quarters.

Digging around the messed up papers, she came across a small chest that was sitting with parchments falling out of it. Grabbing the first letter that she came to, she ripped open the carefully sealed paper, ignoring the writing on the front. Her hand froze as her eyes sped across the looping script.

_Charlotte,_

_It's been so long since we've last seen each other, and while I know that the pregnancy must be progressing I hope that you haven't found someone to replace me yet. I want to be a father to our child, Charlie, and I want to be the husband that I know you deserve. If I don't make it back, I want you to know that I love you. And I always will._

The letter wasn't signed, but Charlotte didn't need to see a signature to know who had written it. She folded it neatly to the side before dumping out the rest of the letters onto the table. Leafing through the pile she came across one with her own familiar script.

_Jack, _

_I've been waiting to get this letter out on the fastest ship that is taking the route that is similar to the _Pearl's_. I wanted you to know that I've moved from my parent's house and am now working above the inn that is located in town. _

_They've told me that you aren't coming back, but I know that I must stay strong. This is difficult for me, however, because each day I grow even more tired. I hope the baby has your features, that way he's my own little Jack for when you're away._

_Forever yours,_

_Charlotte_

She read over more and more of her correspondence to the one man she ever loved with a whole heart, and the letters that he had never sent out to her. By the time the candle began to flicker out, she had gotten over trying to hide the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks. Because she had never given Jack a chance to actually explain himself, she had never known he cared. It appeared he had been coming back, and that he had written to her; he just had no way of getting the letters to her. Putting the letters back into the chest, she pushed her palms into her leaking eyes and sighed.

Now that she knew of his letters, would it change the way she felt? Looking over at John, she knew that she wouldn't be able to throw caution to the wind again. And for the first time since he'd left, Charlotte felt a longing to have a perfect little family.

A longing that she knew would never become reality.

--

So, good or not the chapter is up and is awaiting your verdict. I want to thank Snuffles-Sweetie whose reviews make me smile always. And I want to thank all of the readers and my other reviewers! You guys rock and are great, even when I don't deserve your niceness (is that a word?). Anyways, there probably won't be a chapter tomorrow, but you can expect one on Monday!

Live, Laugh, Love, Dream, and Hope! See ya soon!


	9. Passing

_Passing_

"If ya can't do it correctly, then don botha a' all." Charlotte slammed the mop into the pail while glaring hole's into the back of a head of someone that she hadn't gotten to meet yet, but had been criticizing her all morning. First it was over how she tied off the rope (which she'd done millions of times for Bootstrap before), then it was over the way John scurried around the Captain (who'd been happy to have the little boy around, after all he was his father) and now it was over the way she mopped.

Sighing, she threw an even dirtier look at Barbossa who was leaning against the railing and watching the open sea with an eye piece. "I think that I'd look more kindly upon you if you would restrain from making fun of me, Hector." Charlotte said as she leaned the mop against the mast and wiped her forehead with a pale handkerchief. Barbossa smiled, put his eye piece away, and drifted over to where she was standing.

"And we'd all take mo' kindly to ya, if ye'd happen to pu' the capn' in a better mood, eh?" Looking affronted, Charlotte swatted at her old 'almost' friend with her handkerchief before putting it back into her apron pocket. Sure, she wasn't happy about doing manual labor on a ship filled with salty sea-pirates, and she hadn't seen one person that would help her get through the time easily, plus they were corrupting her child, but she did it because she wasn't a freeloader and they should have honored that with respect. However, they were pirates; and as they lived this lifestyle, they figured that since she was unwed and had the Captain's child, there was something to be said about that.

"I'll have you know that I don't like to even glance in that filth's direction. And you should know that because he's sleeping in your cabin and not his." With a huff, Charlotte collected the mop and bucket and dumped the disgusting water overboard. Hiding the tools away in a store closet, she called for John and led the filthy boy into the Captain's, or rather, their new quarters. As John clambered on about what an amazing ship they were on, Charlotte thought about what she had said to Barbossa.

She didn't really hate Jack anymore; she almost physically couldn't. She had read through the letter, and she had cried over him, but she was still positive that a romantic relationship wouldn't be possible with them anymore. She had changed and Jack had as well. They weren't the same people they had been almost six years ago and she had John to worry about now. However, she was embracing the fact that John now had a father with whom to share they boyish things with.

Love was in the past and Charlotte was struggling to come to grips with that.

Gathering John into an impromptu hug, she laughed again when he struggled to get loose of her arms. "I'm not a little boy, mama, I'll be sixty leers old soon." Charlotte laughed harder as he butchered his age and the sentiment in general, but finally John gave in and hugged her back. "I didn't mean to run away, but I had to see it again and Jack gave me some moneys to go get a sweet. But I got distracted and now we're here and it's wonderful and I like the crew and he's teaching me to steer, and," John tried to continue but he paused to take a much needed breather.

"Slow down, sweetie, I won't be angry anymore," She gave a small grin as John nodded tersely and brushed off his dirty shirt. "You know that the adventure ends when we get to the next merchant port though, correct?"

Almost as if someone had punctured a pigs bladder, John deflated and let out a silent sigh. And almost as quickly, Charlotte felt an ache in her heart as she watched her son pull dejectedly at the loose strings of his trousers. She felt the immediate need to comfort him and make him happy again so she held up a hand and scrambled to the door. "Hold on, for just a moment Johnny boy."

Struggling between how much she wanted to strangle the man and wanting to make John happy, Charlotte dragged Jack from the helm and into his quarters. She ignored his questioning looks and when they reached where John was sitting, she pushed Jack to take a seat next to him. "Tell John about all the adventures you can get up to; on land because not all of us are sea-faring," Jack took one look at the sad child's face before launching into extravagant tales about witches and fighting wild beasts of the haunted forests.

She smiled happily as she watched John, and Jack's, face light up in excitement. She also felt the need to capture this moment in time as she sat down next to John on the floor and pulled him into her lap. She could almost feel the excitement pulsate out of him and she knew that getting Jack had been a good idea. Gazing into Jack's eyes, she realized that this was probably the closest they would get to being an actual family and she suddenly felt bad for treating Jack the way she'd treated him.

Mentally, she planned her speech of apology (she was never one to stay mad long) as John drifted into a nap in her arms. The sun had just barely set when she looked out the window in the cabin to see that they had talked through lunch and it would now be dinner time. She made a move to take John to the bed, but Jack scooped him from her arms, and with the most care she'd ever seen him show, he lifted him onto the mattress and covered him with a blanket.

She also didn't miss the kiss he landed on John's forehead. When they had finally shut the door to the cabin and were standing on the almost empty deck, Charlotte turned to Jack while he opened his mouth to speak to her. And almost at the same time they both said,

"I'm sorry."

--

So, kind of a sappy chapter, but I felt it needed to be done. And as for not updating in an astronomical amount of time; I'm really sorry, but I didn't know school and life and my family could be so psycho. I'm trying for you though, I really am! So, thanks for the reviews and the favorites. You all rock!

By the way, in the olden times people used to blow up pig's bladders and use them as balloons. Bet it sucked when they popped.

Spread some laughter! Peace!


	10. Direction

_Direction_

"Damn thing," Jack whispered whilst slapping his silly compass with one hand and spinning the wheel with the other. It was not only unbearably hot in the open sun today, so much so that most men had shed their shirts, but now his compass wasn't working. The thing was spinning in all directions and since it had never done so before, he had no idea how to handle it. It was almost as annoying as the fact that he and Charlotte hadn't spoken for three days.

Abandoning his compass, he stared out on the open ocean, past where a small island was beginning to loom. They would be there before nightfall and if all went according to plan they would sail right by without a second thought. He shuddered to think of the mysteries that went unsolved in that swampy marsh. Without warning, his vision filled with a pair of deep black eyes and a sneering grin. Snapping out of it, Jack focused on his ship.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the sunburned woman with blonde hair. Charlotte was reprimanding John whom looked to be a bit peaky, which was nothing to be worried about seeing as they were on the sea. He watched as the boy gave his mother sad eyes and he rolled his own as he watched her melt under his gaze. Charlotte swatted at him and he ran off to where Barbossa was standing, laughing at the small child who began a fake sword fight with the older man.

Almost as if he had actually called her name, Charlotte looked up to where Jack was standing before turning red beneath her sunburn. Finally, she turned and began to make her way up the deck to where Jack was standing. "Captain," She said with a smirk and a fake curtsy. Jack rolled his eyes but responded in kind by tipping his hat.

"Ms. Bradshaw. Pleasant day we've been having wouldn't you say?" He looked around at all the sweaty bodies and the men that were standing in the sails trying to catch a breeze. Then he turned to watch a minuscule drop of sweat roll down the side of Charlotte's face and disappear into the curls that had untangled themselves from her ties. "We should be passing the next port within a couple of days."

Charlotte sighed while she looked at the ever-approaching island. "Jack, you know that I don't hate you and that I'm trying my hardest to help our short stay on your ship reasonable, but some of your crew," With a hateful gaze, she looked down on a man in grey breeches who was hoisting the sail a bit higher. "Well, they've taken to disliking me."

"Ah, so Campbell has been giving the lady a hard time, ay?" With a grudging nod, Charlotte looked back down at her bare feet. Still with that irking grin Jack threw his arm around her shoulder, bringing her face to face with the P burned into his skin. She faltered for a moment and then relaxed. So what if she was on a pirate ship and she was an unwed woman; actually the only woman in general. Jack wasn't going to hurt her.

"Don't worry, Charlie, we'll do something about it to make him leave ya alone. Just give it a bit more time. He's new around here," Jack gestured in general to their surroundings before removing his arm and placing his hands back on the wheel. "So, tell me, wha's the matter with John? He looked a bi' peaky earlier." Charlotte rolled her eyes as his accent took on a piratical twang and leaned on the railing in front of him.

"He just wasn't feeling to well, which isn't anything to be too concerned about, but I still worry." Jack nodded his head in assent and they were silent for a moment before she turned her attention to the island they were slowly approaching. It made everything seem to move in slow motion and the air was becoming more hazy as they approached. "What is that place, Jack?"

Shaking his head and murmuring something that didn't make sense, Jack spun the wheel a bit to turn them a bit further away from the island. Was it just him or did it seem to be calling to them? Could be sirens, but he wasn't going to take the chance either way. A detour may be just what the doctor ordered. "It's nothing'. Jus' an old island. Very small, not good for anything."

Raising her eyebrow but letting it be, Charlotte bid her goodbye and made her way down to check on John, who she had seen going into the cabin carried by Barbossa earlier. Hopefully, he was asleep. Jack let out a sigh of relief once she was gone and when he was positive no one was watching, he whipped his compass back out once again.

Thinking about the direction he wanted to take his life in, Jack opened the compass with hope filling him. With a dejected sigh he looked down to see the needle spinning out of control. Resisting the urge to throw he bloody thing off the deck, he looked up quickly to see Barbossa coming up the stairs in a hurried manner. "Wha's wrong?" Jack asked as Barbossa took the wheel and pushed Jack forward.

"John be sick. We need t'a ge' to a steady ground." Jack's heart began to beat crazily as he thought of the little boy. With a nod he looked toward the hazy island once more. Perhaps he could get his son safe and fix that stupid contraption now hanging from his belt.

"Then we'll be payin a short trip to the sea witch."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------

A.N.: So, hello again to everyone! (waves) it's been about two months since I last visited you and for that I am extremely sorry. I apologize again for the crappy chapter, because I just got done at the dentist and the happy gas has revived me. Haha! Anyways, please drop me a review to yell, praise, or question me.

Live long and prosper!


	11. Payment

First off, let me say that I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for the long and ridiculous absence that I have placed upon you all. It was semi-necessary, semi-unneccessary, and a whole lot of museless time for this story since I last wrote for you all. But, now I am back and I am devoted to finishing this story before the end of the year 2011. I mean, come on, you people deserve better than me writing and I can only humbly say thank you for taking the time and still reading and reviewing and such while I've been away. You all are amazing.

Also, if you all want to keep up with me, my stories, or really whatever, follow me on twitter (or check out my twitter). My username is prongsflower and you can find me at www dot twitter dot com slash prongsflower. Seriously, I promise some of the stuff I post is funny. :)

Now, after that, let's just get on with the most important thing besides my rambling: the actual chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, duh!

* * *

_Payment_

Charlotte wasn't sure what to think as the small dinghy she, Jack, John, and Barbossa were in came around to a small cabin in the middle of the dark, humid swamp. One thing she did know, however, that her son was not going to be getting help from whatever witch doctor Jack had seen fit to call upon at the time. "Jack, he can't be going in there. It doesn't even look fit to stay settled for that much longer." She said as the dock rocked back and forth and the house swayed along with it.

Jack gave an almost nervous smile as he smoothed his hand very tenderly across John's forehead. The child, his child he reprimanded himself, looked nothing short of ghostly as he shook slightly in his sleep as though he were having a seizure. Turning to look back at Charlotte, he noticed the worry in her pale blue eyes and gathered John in his arms before stepping onto the dock as Barbossa held the boat steady.

"We don' 'ave much o' a choice, love." He said and then began to make his way towards the cabin's doors. He knew that he dind't have any business being there; Tia Dalma wasn't really his biggest fan what with him stealing from her, bedding her, lying to her, and commiting the ultimate act of piracy by leaving before she had awoken the next day, but Charlotte didn't need to know that. She also didn't need to know that this was probably their only hope seeing as their child, he still marveled at the fact that the boy in his arms was his son, was sick with some ailment no one knew how to fix.

Gibbs had called it a sea-curse, brought upon the smallest of the 'crew' because there was a woman on board. Jack thought the old codger had lost his head again. "Jack, do ya believe she'll help? Afta' all these yers?" Barbossa whispered as Jack passed him and entered the cabin.

"Let's hope so, mate." Jack said and then locked eyes with the sea-witch as she got a maniacal smirk on her dirty face. When she smiled, her yellowing teeth shone in the dim light and her twisted hair fell slightly from her face, allowing him to see that her eyes had taken on an even more wild-eyed look than they had been four years ago when he had first been marooned here.

As Charlotte filed in between Barbossa and himself, he tried to smile charmingly at her as he walked inside. "Well, love, it seems as if we 'ave a problem, 'ere wi' tha boy." Gesturing towards John, who was sweating now and shivering against his clothes, Jack continued as Charlotte worried her hands and Barbossa looked around in boredom.

"I was wondering if you would help my son?" Charlotte asked in a timid voice as Jack cut a look to her and to Tia Dalma, who had suddenly smiled and stood from her place at her table. As she teetered along on her boots, she gestured towards the door that led to the bedroom in the back.

"Put him there." She said in her heavy Jamaican accent and Jack obliged. As Charlotte went to follow, the woman's mocha colored arm shot out and wound itself around her wrist. "Charlotte Kent, I never thought I'd see the day when you walked through my doors."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she saw Jack pause before continuing on into the bedroom where he laid John down on the bed. John cried out in his sleep and Charlotte, not knowing what to do, wrenched herself from the woman's grasp before she could continue. Moving Jack from his seat next to John, she cradled him in her arms where he was soothed slightly at his mother's touch.

Putting her long fingers against the nape of the boy's neck, Tia Dalma closed her eyes and chanted slightly before pulling back and widening her glittering eyes. "His cure, it demands payment." She stated loudly to the pair before standing back and keeping one eye trained on Barbossa, who was know walking around the cabin. Jack smiled valiantly and brought a coin purse, as well as the compass, from his belt.

"I'll exchange you this," He said, holding up the compass and watching as Tia gritted her teeth before narrowing her eyes, "And what'ers in there." He bargained, this time tossing them to the table next to the small bed. Grinning, Tia lifted the two items up, weighed them in her hand, and tossed them back.

"That's not the payment I'm requiring." She said before looking at Charlotte and smiling viciously. "What would you do to save your son?" Her voice was eerily empty as she posed her question and without thinking, Charlotte replied. "Anything."

Tia bared her teeth again before disappearing into the front of her cabin again and the sound of tinkering glass could be heard as Jack and Charlotte exchanged a glance. Without really knowing what he was doing, Jack grabbed Charlotte's hand and held it tightly in his own as John started to shake again. Clearing her throat, they both looked up as, smugly, Tia stood right in front of them.

Holding up a small glass vial and what looked to be a funnel of sorts, she smiled and in her other hand, held a gleaming silver blade. "Blood. That be the payment."

* * *

Well, sorry to leave you all there with a cliff-hanger but I wanted something to keep you coming back for more! Mwuahhahaha. I am evil. But again, leave me a review, let me know what you think, and I'll let you all in on a little secret. I know the ending and it will be epic! And hopefully, it won't take me two and a half years to update this time around. I would like to finish this story before I turn thirty anyway. So, hope you all enjoyed and are liking where this is going (if you've guessed or have some idea I'd love to hear theories!). Talk to you soon, my lovelies.

And don't forget to follow on twitter. That's where I'll post and keep you all updated on what's to come!

Love!


End file.
